Espontáneamente olvidado
by Mistakeland
Summary: Edward&Alice. Porque todo el mundo sabe que aquello que no se dice es como si no existiera. Regalo para Lavie.


**Back:**

Y esta cosa rara es para mi niña, Lavie u.u Para que hagas tus deberes, vaga (?). Me ha quedado raro y todo, pero sino te gusta no me lo digas y punto xD.

* * *

**Espontáneamente olvidado**

_«Nunca fue más que eso,_

_porque nunca pasó»_

Nunca le ha servido su don para prever ese tipo de encuentros.

Sobre todo porque Edward nunca lo _decide_, con Alice no piensa. Alice sabe lo que pasa, sabe lo que es y le duele, pero no se queja. Además, duele solo por un rato. Luego lo olvida y, entonces, está bien. Son momentos rápidos, encuentros frenéticos, choques esporádicos. Que pasado un rato ya no existe porque precisamente _ese_ pecado en ellos es imposible. Son hermanos, encerrados todo el tiempo en una burbuja; Alice viendo el futuro de Edward como si fuera el propio y Edward pensando a la par que Alice. A veces parecen dos relojes trabajando al mismo tiempo, siempre en sintonía.

(Y cuando no están en sintonía, nadie es testigo, porque ellos no pecan juntos de lujuria y _ese_ tiempo no existe)

La primera vez fue un error. La primera vez fue un desliz. La primera vez fue un encuentro invisible, corto, efímero y sin embargo tan intenso. Las manos de Edward moviéndose rápidas a pesar del peso de la culpa, los labios de Alice muy dispuestos a pesar de que los besos sabían amargos por la traición. La ropa volando tan rápido, el cabello de Edward mezclándose tan sutilmente con las hojas secas que deja atrás el otoño que el tiempo olvida, la piel de Alice casi brillando a contraste con la densa y profunda oscuridad.

(Jadeos, susurros, llamados y sin embargo ninguna risa)

Alice ha llegado a desarrollar la paranoia de que Edward realmente no lo recuerda. No es ella lo recuerde, la verdad. No piensa en eso, no lo invita a pasar un rato a solas en el bosque, no busca maneras de quedarse a solas con él (porque eso sería forzarlo y es demasiado _espontáneo_, siempre, es demasiado natural), no imagina a veces que en vez de Jasper tiene a Edward entre sus brazos. No lo espera con ansias, no lo mira demasiado. Se comporta, básicamente, normal.

Pero está en su subconsciente. Claro, fingen. No, no fingen. Realmente lo creen. Porque todo el mundo sabe que aquello que no se dice es como si no existiera, y si no piensan en ello, si, simplemente, lo olvidan, mucho mejor porque no es _como si no_, es que _no_ existe. Y Alice cree que Edward realmente lo olvida (aunque los vampiros nunca olvidan), y se desespera sin saberlo (por eso Jasper nunca nota nada), porque no quiere, quiere marcarlo y ser algo más que desahogo para él.

(Sólo que no lo sabe, porque no existe)

Alice siempre piensa en ello _mientras_ se encuentran, para cualquier otra pareja (casi) a tientas, ellos viéndose tan claramente que resulta difícil de creer. No antes, porque todavía no sucede nada, porque todavía no se repite nada (porque nada ha pasado), y nunca después, porque ya pasó, porque nunca existió. Mientras siente las manos de Edward en su cintura de niña se pregunta muchas cosas, se pregunta qué hacen, por qué lo hacen y si alguna vez se van a detener.

Las caricias siempre pesan demasiado, y son torpes, casi tímidas, porque _siempre_ es la primera (y la última) vez. Los besos son ansiosos, desesperados, porque _nunca_ será algo más que (simple y llana) tensión. Las embestidas van a ser rápidas, rápidas (rayando en lo salvaje), y las mordidas en el cuello _eternamente_ titubeantes.

(Tradición extraña, costumbre dolorosa)

Van a quitarse la ropa a tirones, van a escudriñarse mutuamente el alma, van a mirarse al final como sino fuera nada nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alice va a soltar una risotada (completamente vestida, de nuevo) y va a danzar (ella nunca camina) llamando a Jasper, aún cuando sepa que no va a escucharla porque Edward lo decide a último momento, cuando sabe que están solos. Edward va a soltar una ligera sonrisa, pensando en lo feliz que lo hace su familia, en lo bien que se siente saber que alguien siempre está contigo en sintonía.

Nunca le ha servido su don para ver esos encuentros porque nunca existen.


End file.
